An auxiliary travel device for lifts has become known from laid-open specification DE 26 40 137 which, in the case of a lift cage remaining stuck, makes an emergency alighting from the lift cage possible for the passengers trapped in the lift cage. A rotatable roller on which a reserve length of the support cable is wound up is arranged at the lift cage. The roller is operable from the lift cage by way of a transmission. The support cable is unwound by rotation of the roller and the lift cage moved to the next lower story at which the passengers can leave the lift cage.
A disadvantage of such known equipment is that the emergency evacuation is not easily performed by the lift passengers themselves. Children or older passengers may be overtaxed by the operation of the roller for lengthening of the support cable. In addition, the support cable length necessary for the lift operation has to be reset by a skilled operator after an emergency evacuation.